Young girls and women often possess a large number of different hair accessories including barrettes, hair clips, pony tail holders, scrunchies, bobby pins, head bands, etc. Hair accessories often get stored loosely in bathroom, bedroom, kitchen and desk drawers, numerous boxes, or are left out on table surfaces and counters where they can easily be lost. Moreover, these items may be stored in multiple locations throughout the home. This often leads to frustration for an owner who wishes to mix and match various hair accessories or jewelry and cannot find the desired items when needed.
Various storage boxes are available to help an owner store and organize their hair accessories and jewelry, but these storage boxes are often designed for either jewelry, or hair accessories, but not both. All-purpose storage boxes and containers used to store various items (e.g. pencils, glue sticks, stickers, sewing supplies, etc.) are available, as are jewelry boxes that are specifically designed to hold jewelry. However these storage boxes are not well suited for storing and organizing hair accessories and jewelry together. In addition, many storage boxes are plain looking and tend to get stored in drawers, closets, or other out-of the way places and are rarely used again. There is therefore a need for a hair accessory and jewelry organizer that is attractive, practical, and fun to use for all ages.